A new era in Konoha
by rasenkunai
Summary: After the war, Sakura rethinks her life. Does she still have a shot at Naruto's heart after seeing him walk away with Hinata?   NaruSaku
1. Sakura's recollection

Well everyone. My first fic. I planned to make this in multiple chapters with some tie-ins. I would like to know your thoughts.

Please be honest and straight to me in all fairness. I want to improve if it catches on.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But if I did, Sasuke would have died by a disease instead of Itachi.

A New Era in Konoha.

Chapter 1. Prologue to Konoha's future.

The Alliance agreed to return to their villages for a quick break. The battle against Kabuto's Edo Tensei army and Madara's modified Zetsu's was straining. Kabuto and Zetsu were defeated. All the 5 divisions of the army combined they managed to put a stop to Kabuto's plan of obtaining the Sharingan and Zetsu's hidden reason to serve Madara. Their stock of ninja tools ran out so everyone returned to their village to resuply themselves. Naruto already returned from training with Killer Bee after mastering the final stage of his tailed beast form, becoming Kyuubi itself. The 5 Kages finally decided to let the last 2 remaining Jinchuriki's appear in the assualt against the last remaining members of Akatsuki. First they decided to take down Sasuke Uchiha, followed by the leader itself, Madara Uchiha.

The fight between Naruto and Sasuke was fierce, rivaling that of The First Hokage and Madara Uchiha himself. Their attacks were on a level Madara himself made the comparison. Naruto's new Kyuubi form was countered by Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke's Susanoo was countered by Naruto's Kyuubi form.

The fight continued on and neither of them seemed to be able to win it. That was until Sasuke used his Sharingan to cast Tsukoyomi. Knowing Naruto's weakness to Genjutsu he waited till the time was right and wanted to destroy his spirit. However an image of Itachi showed up in the genjutsu releasing Naruto from his hold and they started to talk within the genjutsu.

Itachi tried to persuade his brother to stop to walk the path of vengeance and accept his final request to revive the way Itachi intended for him. Sasuke was blinded by the thought that Naruto was using his brothers image to drive him into confusion. He replied that dream was gone and the only way to truly revive the clan was killing all who opposed it.

Naruto knew Itachi was everything to Sasuke and from the moment Sasuke offended Itachi he knew it was all over. There was no way that Sasuke could be saved from the darkness if he attacked his own brother. Naruto did what he had to do. He helped Itachi's spirit to kill his brother by using a jutsu he casted on his eyes before he died. He wanted to make sure that Sasuke used his eyes for good instead of evil.

After Sasuke's demise, Naruto headed straight to Madara. The combined forces of Naruto, Killer Bee and the army Madara finally fell. The world was rid of Akatsuki, the Uchiha and the world's biggest threat yet. But because Madara was defeated didn't mean it was all over.

The 5 Kages agreed to have a meeting once a year to maintain ties to each village and not to have anything happen to the Jinchuriki's again. But there was still the matter of the 7 tailed beasts who were freed after Madara's defeat. There wasn't much of a war between the 5 Kages of the power of them, since they quickly reached the conclusion that the beasts were originally split among the villages before Akatsuki came along. Every village helped to capture the beasts again so that the balance between nations was restored.

Sakura was spending time with her family and friends. She had some time now. The ninja's who fought didn't have to go a mission for 2 months so that they had the change to get their personal lives back on track. However, being a member of Konoha's medical staff, she would still have to make shifts at the hospital once in a while.

Celebrating the victory of the allied forces and a new era in history. After the celebrations and ceremonies honoring the heroes of war, she headed home and started to rethink her life after everyting that has happened.

Sakura: _''So we finally came to the end. After all the fighting and deaths we've seen, this war was eventually decided by the outcome Naruto and Sasuke's fight.''_

She remembered the day in which Naruto stated that he will die alongside Sasuke if he needed to.

*Flashback*

Naruto: "If you attack Konoha, I will have to fight you... So save up your hatred and take it all on me, I'm the only one who can take it! It's the only thing I can do! I will shoulder your hatred and die with you! Because I'm your friend!"

Sakura:_ ''__Naruto's here because he's made up his mind... my resolve is nothing compared to his now! I'm supposed to be a ninja, but all I've ever done is lean on him and cry... I was supposed to change that... I came here and I thought I was ready. But I can't do anything... I can't say anything. The only thing that remains for me... is to believe in them!_"

*End Flashback*

Sakura: _''But still he didn't die alongside Sasuke. He knew he was needed against Madara himself, but he still took Sasuke's death not as hard as I thought he would. He was actually relieved about what happened. Just what on Earth happened between the 2 of them while the forces were facing Madara?''_

She accepted the fact that no mather how hard she tried, no mather how many hours she'd spent training with Tsunade, she will never reach the level they were on. She wanted to talk to him about the events that occured but the pain was just unbearable.

She saw him walking away with Hinata after the celebrations to his house. She coudn't stand the thought of losing Naruto as well after Sasuke's death. He was always there in time of need. And now she had lost him. Never again she would she him make a smile just reserved for her. Never again a simple hospital visit with him would turn out to be a pain. Never again she could have the right to call herself a good friend.

She remembered all the times she'd hit Naruto whenever he did something to her dislike in front of Sasuke. She was so obsessed by getting Sasuke's attention, many people had to suffer for it. Mainly Naruto.

_''What did he ever do to deserve the kind of treatment I gave him. I'd hit him, insulted him, make jokes about his ridiculous dream of being Hokage and yet in 1 year he's managed to acclomplish more then I ever will.'' _She thought .

_''But none of those things hurted him more then that confession I made on him. I was completly out of my mind back then. How is it possible I've been this stupid? I'd called him a baka for years where in reality I'm the real fool here.'' _While letting a tear for everytime she just hit him for nothing.

_''I discussed this with Shishou and I still remember the disgrace I felt while telling.''_

*Flashback 5 months ago*

''Come in.'' The Hokage said calmly.

''Morning Shishou. Can I talk to you for a minute?'' Sakura politely asked.

''Of course Sakura. But be quick since we have to prepare for war again. Have a seat.'' Tsunade replied.

As Sakura sat down she remembered how she thought how to open the conversation between them.

''I...I...I...'' She had the words in her head but lost them the moment evrytime she spoke I.

''Well spit it out already.'' Tsunade answered annoyed at Sakura's stuttering.

''I lied to Naruto about something.'' She whispered softly but still not enough for Tsunade not to hear.

''About what?'' Tsunade answered calmly trying to reassure Sakura that nothing bad will happen if she spoke out.

''About me loving him.'' She said.

''WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTT!'' Tsunade shouted, immediatly throwing all intention not to harm her out of the window.

Sakura coudn't do nothing but cry and hope that Tsunade woudn't punch her head of her neck.

''SHIZUNE!'' Tsunade yelled.

''Yes Tsunade-Sama?'' Shizune trembled in fear at her scream.

''SAKE STASH! NOW!'' Even louder then the 2 previous screams.

A few minutes went by after Sakura told about her actions.

''I understand your motives to make him give up on Sasuke, but making a lie as big as you loving him? I should strip you of your rank and duties at once!'' Tsunade reacted furiously.

Sakura could do nothing but bow her head in shame. Tsunade would have even asked for a restraining order for life but Shizune talked her out of that idea.

''What should I do Shishou?'' While crying at disgracing her master with her actions. _''How could the apprentice of the 5th Hokage fall so low?'' _Sakura thought in shame.

''I frankly do not know Sakura. This is something I can't help you with.'' Tsunade answered dissapointed at her actions towards her teammate.

''But I can give you the advice to not to talk to him till the war is officially over. In fact I'm making it an order.'' Sakura was shocked at her masters sudden outburst.

''Sakura Haruno. Hereby I give you the order not to be in the presence of Naruto Uzumaki till the war is officially over.'' Tsunade said strictly.

''But Shishou'' Sakura replied in fear in not seeing Naruto again for months, or never again for that fact.

''No buts Sakura. And Shizune. Tell an Anbu to report Naruto of Sakura's orders.'' Clearly not in the mood Tsunade ordered her and Shizune immediatly out of her office with Sakura's new orders. It was a good thing she already had prepared her gear or else it would have never happend after the conversation.

*End Flashback*

''_It's been almost a year since I last spoke to Naruto. I thought he would at least burst into Tsunade-Sama her office demanding to release the order. But nothing happened. And now he has finally moved on with Hinata without considering me, while I am still thinking about how to apologise.'' _Even more miserable at the thought that Naruto completly forgot about her.

She'd spent the rest of the night sobbing imaging the blond Jinchuriki took her in his warm embrace like he always did and then cried softly to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Please leave a review and thoughts about this.


	2. Naruto's picking up the pieces

Disclaimer: Naruto still belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

A new era in Konoha.

Chapter 2

Naruto's picking up the pieces.

It was a bright and shiny day in the Leaf village. The streets were still littered with drunk people and food wrappers from the festival but it didnt stop a certain blond knucklehead walking to the Hokage's office.

''Today is the day.'' He thought determined. After being promoted to Jounin of his actions in war Naruto finally decided to tell the truth of the Uchiha massacre to Tsunade.

He wanted to tell everyone after he came back from his training with Killer Bee but Kakashi advised him not to tell him yet. But now that the war is over and peace has been restored, he wanted to put the culprits of the Uchiha massacre in their place.

But words weren't enough. He needed solid proof on paper. So Kakashi and Sai were digging deep to find something regarding a mission paper for the deaths of the Uchiha.

It took about 2 weeks of digging and interrogation, but Kakashi finally found the proof he was looking for. A 4 paged document regarding the instructions of Itachi Uchiha and the secrecy of the mission.

Naruto waited at the bridge were Team 7 always used to meet up before going on training or a mission together. Memories of Sasuke and Sakura came by. A small smile was put on his face. Sasuke could finally rest with his family in the afterlife. And it has been almost a year since he spoke last to Sakura and really used that time to sort out his feelings for her.

But he had an duty to furfill first. And for once Kakashi decided to show up early. He knew how much Naruto was aching to tell Tsunade about the Uchiha so letting him wait any longer would just be torture.

On their way Kakashi told Naruto how sorry he was not finding the evidence against the council sooner. But he didn't mind.

''Good morning Baa-Chan. Still on the alcohol I see?'' He reacted all but surprised.

''You brat. Just because you've become a Jounin doesn't mean you can still call me old. I can strip you of it as I gave it.'' The Hokage reacted as usaul at Naruto's antics.

''Naruto please.'' With Kakashi trying to temper the boy's inner prankster.

''But what brings you 2 here? Shoudn't you be picking up your usual lives after the war?'' Surprised at the 2 man visiting her this early.

''It's about Sasuke, the Uchiha clan and the council.'' Naruto with a determination in his eyes unrivaled.

''Naruto. Let it go. It's over. You can't possibly help Sasuke anymore.'' She replied with a sad look knowing how much Sasuke ment to him.

''I know. I accepted that fact. But that's not what we are here for.'' Tsunade was silenced by the blonds seriousness.

''Kakashi Sensei. Would you please hand over the document?'' Naruto asked while Kakashi quitely laid the pieces of paper on her desk.

''What's this?'' Confused about the paperwork laid in front of her.

Tsunade read the papers with focused eyes, letting every single detail sink in before finally answering to the 2 men in front of her.

''Where did you get this?'' Tsunade answered with a look of confusion and shock.

''Sai and I were kind enough to look for Danzo's hidden safe of documents and it so happened we came across this.'' Kakashi spoke while pulling out his little orange book.

There was a sudden silence in the room. You could let a pin drop in the office and still hear it in the hallway. Naruto decided to break the silence.

''You wanna hear how we knew?'' She could only nod yes at his question. Naruto explained while Tsunade was in her coma recovering from the Akatsuki attack on the Leaf, he, Yamato and Kakashi were confronted by Madara in the Land of Iron. Madara told them the truth behind Itachi's actions and why Sasuke was the only survivor. Tsunade could do nothing but be amazed by the events Naruto was telling her.

''Naruto, if we knew this sooner we might could have saved Sasuke. Why didn't you...'' Before being cut off by Kakashi.

''It's my fault. I didn't want to upset the powerbalance in the village in the middle of a war. And I wanted to collect solid proof for Naruto against the council. Like they will take his claims serious without anything to back it up.'' He replied with a closed eye to hide the shame to be contained.

''Don't bother Baa-Chan. I've given up aswell.'' He replied with a sad smile. _''He told me I could.'' _In silent thought remembering Itachi's duty.

''Please just give those old bastards what's coming to them.'' With a small sense of fury in his voice.

''I will certainly bring this up in the next meeting. Looks like Homura and Koharu can finally go with their retirement.'' With a devious grin wider, then winning the lottery.

''We've given you what we came for Baa-Chan. Can we leave now?'' Happy knowing that the council is going for a rough night at the meeting tomorrow night.

''Of course. And Naruto. I'm sorry for what I did to Sakura by putting up that order.''

''That's okay. I really didn't have the courage to face her back then but it still hurt me not to see her. And I needed the time to sort out my life. Do you know where...'' Before being cut of by Tsunade.

''In the hospital working from 8 am to 4 pm.'' Instantly replying to him without ever finishing his question.

''Thanks Baa-Chan. Have fun tomorrow night.'' Holding his arms up typical Naruto fashion.

''Oh I will.'' Holding on the papers like a piece of paper that would grant her a free lifetime of sake. She saw the 2 leave her office and hoped that like the council, they too could have a new future.

They both walked out of the tower silently.

''Say Naruto. I know you wanna see Sakura but I got something to ask.'' Kakashi broke the silence.

''What about Sensei?'' He answered without a suspicion.

''I saw you walking away with Hinata after the festival. Don't tell me you've gotten over Sakura and moved on without even saying something to her.'' He stared at Naruto waiting for a reply.

''No. Hinata and I just had some unfinished business.'' He stared at the sky before remembering the events.

*The night before*

Naruto and Hinata walked to his apartment. He had this coming for a long time and really wanted to soften her heart.

''Thanks for coming over Hinata. I'm sorry to tell you this. But I don't feel the same.'' Refering to her confession she did while standing against Pain.

She knew there was no reason beating around the bush. He had always loved Sakura and probably will never stop doing. But she still coudn't hold back her tears anymore.

She sobbed and cried for about an hour. He enveloped her in a hug. Trying to comfort her. He could never stand against a crying woman, even if it was a complete stranger.

All those years wasted trying to get Naruto to acknowledge her and return her love. For nothing.

''However you'd step in a fight way beyond your level at the time not worried about dying. That takes alot of guts you know. I think your one of the strongest people in the world and worthy leading a clan like the Hyuuga.'' Hinata surprised at Naruto's sudden sense of respect towards her. He had finally acknowledged her like she always wanted.

But there is still one burning question she needed to ask.

''But why Naruto Kun? Why do you love her so much? What sets her apart from everyone else?'' She just needed to know what drove Naruto to chase Sakura even though she never wanted anything from him.

''Before the 4th sealed the Kyuubi inside me, my mother left me with her last words. She told me how I was supposed to live before she died. And on the subject of finding a girlfriend she told me that I should find someone like her. And in some deep part of my brain I just knew Sakura-Chan was like her even before I'd even met my mom.'' He explained to her.

Naruto continued to explain to her how met his mother while fighting the Nine Tails for his power. Hinata was shocked at how he met his mother.

''Maybe it's just she's just like her and I just wanted to feel some sort of that love. I'd never got it and since Sakura Chan was so similair to her I was just drawn to her. But I really want to help you move on Hinata. If there's anything wrong, I will be there for you like an older brother.'' Naruto answered with a sense of honor and pride.

''I understand now Naruto Kun. But promise me you will keep inspiring people and be there for me if I ever need you.'' She said before taking her in a hug.

''Promise of a lifetime.'' Naruto whispered to her while hugging her. Those words rang familiar to her. She remembered Neji and Kiba telling the story before they were chasing after Sasuke and the meaning of that one sentence to him. She knew she was in good hands now.

*End Flashback*

''I wanted to comfort her before dealing with Sakura. I coudn't stand with the thought of ignoring Hinata and going straight after Sakura-Chan without comforting her first.'' Still a bit heart broken at seeing Hinata cry like that.

_''He's really grown up now. There's nothing I can teach him anymore. He has surpassed me in every way, just like you always wanted Fourth.'' _Kakashi with a great sense of pride of seeing how his so called worst student turned to a ninja with almost no eqaul in history.

''So Naruto. Didn't you have an appointment at the hospital?'' He winked towards him.

''IT"S YOUR FAULT I'M NOT THERE YET AFTER EXPLAINING WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!'' Kakashi immediatly refraised what he thought before. _''Well almost. He still has Kushina's temper though. Guess it's an Uzumaki trait.'' _

''Oh well. I'd better get going I want to meet her during her break. Later Sensei.'' Before running towards the hospital to make up last time.

End of Chapter 2

I could imagine Naruto giving the council a slight sense of vengeance after what they did to Sasuke and Itachi.

I really wanted to wrap Hinata's confession to Naruto. I really want Naruto to end up with Sakura but at least let him talk to Hinata before going after Sakura again.


	3. My teammate's best friend

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

A new era in Konoha

Chapter 3

My teammate's best friend.

_''It's been so long since I spoke to her normally. I just hope she doesn't feel all to bad about me ignoring her during the war.'' _Naruto thinking on his way to the hospital.

_''Still.''_

''But how could I possibly explain everything that happened to Sasuke and me. How _Madara explained everything to me at the inn in the Land of Iron where she ''confessed''.'' _Always when he thought about that day his heart just wanted to scream in pain.

_''And therefore the reason I was the only one who didn't saw him as a common criminal. If Kakashi Sensei allowed me to tell everyone else they might have understood.'' _

_''He just wanted justice for his clan like I wanted recognition as a person.''_ Which he finally gotten not only as a person, but also as the best shinobi the Leaf can offer.

_''How Itachi actually helped me to kill him. How I actually laid down on the fact that he's at a better place now with all his loved ones without having too many second thoughts.''_

_''Maybe he was just blind to the light Itachi saw. I suppose he wanted for Sasuke to create a new Uchiha. One without the hate of the generations that went before them. And now the hate is truly gone. Just not the way he intended.''_ Thinking about Itachi's sacrifice to save his home.

''HEY NARUTO!'' He heard a familair voice at him. He turned around and saw another certain blonde walking towards him. He was so deeply into his thoughts he walked by the Yamanaka flower shop without even noticing.

''Oh hey Ino. How's life?'' He reacted with a small sense of politeness to her. He remembered their days at the academy together and she was almost just as loud as him and with a tempers almost rivaling Sakura's.

''I'm fine. Business is running well, although not for the reasons we wanted.'' Refering to the record amount of memorial flowers bought over the last couple of weeks.

''But what happened to you? It looked like you were spacing out for a while. I'd spent the last 2 minutes chasing after you and trying to get your attention.'' She looked a bit mad at him. She wasn't used being ignored by anyone.

''Oh nothing. Just thinking about what kind of ramen flavors I should be taking tonight.'' He put up a quick smile and tried to use his hunger for ramen as an excuse.

Ino didn't want to pressure him already knowing it's about her best friend Sakura. There isn't a single thing in this world that can make him so deep in thought except for her and Sasuke. So she just played along for a while and tried to peel it off him.

''So have you talked to Sakura yet about what happened between you and Sasuke?'' She asked.

''No. Not yet. I just need to find the right moment. That's all.'' He replied to her.

''You know you will have to tell her one day. You're her teammate. Not to mention one of her closest friends. Isn't it her right to at least know what happened to him?'' Naruto shrugged it off him like a regular comment.

''She deserves it after all the 2 of you have being through trying to get him back. Doesn't it bother you've been lying to her?'' Ino looking worried towards him.

''It doesn't bother her that much. She didn't came looking for me after the war ended and that order to stay away from me was withdrawn.'' He replied.

Ino looked with a frown at him. This wasn't actually the Naruto who was head over heels for Sakura.

''Naruto listen. I'm her best friend. If there's something wrong with her I know. And I don't even have to use jutsu to find out.''

''We might have fought over Sasuke's feelings as kids, but that comes nowhere near the determination she has to fight for you.''

''With Sasuke she tried to win his acknowledgement by simply changing her appearance to his liking. But with you she actually went through one of the most gruelsome training you can find in this village to help your goal of getting him back.''

''Asking the Hokage to train you is a nut job if your trying to be just as strong as her.'' Remembering the bruises Ino had to heal after Sakura was done sparring with Tsunade as her own personal training.

''Let me tell you something. Wanna know what happened after Sakura was given that order to stay away from you?''

*Flashback*

''Forehead what's the matter? Why do you look so depressed?'' She never saw Sakura depressed unless it concerned Sasuke. And since he was considered a criminal so she thought it was about the fact he's as good as dead.

''Ino. Please let me in. I don't want to break down right here in public.'' She took Sakura's arm and they walked to into the flowershop together. Ino put up the ''Out for Lunch'' sign even though it was barely 11 am and locked the door. They went to the back where the living qaurters were and Ino was putting some tea.

''So Sakura. What's wrong? You're all depressed. This isnt like you.'' Looking worried towards her best friend. Ever since Sasuke was given a criminal status they promised to be there for each other in times of need.

''Tsunade-Sama gave me the order not to bother Naruto during the war.'' She started to sob on the couch.

''You're the only one who can break his focus. If he keeps worrying about you when he fights he leaves too many openings for the enemy to attack. Sounds logical for Tsu...'' Before Ino could finish Sakura lashed out on her.

''IT ISNT LOGICAL! I SHOULD BE HELPING HIM IN THE FIGHT AGAINST SASUKE! Even when he saw that Sasuke was trying to kill Kakashi Sensei and me, he still believed he could help him back to us. He even wants to die at Sasuke's side if needed!''

''THAT'S INSANE! Why would he die next to Sasuke if Naruto still has his dreams to pursue?'' She knew from the Konoha's 11 conversation that Naruto was making the request of facing Sasuke alone but the reason why was kept hidden. Ino spent a few seconds in a shocked like state before putting up a chuckle and saying.

''But that just sounds like him alright. Stupid but determined. Never giving up till he's dead or vanished from the Earth.''

''Yeah. He never gives up. I learned that the hard way.'' Sakura refering to the fact he doesn't give up on Sasuke even though he's considered a S-class criminal.

''Still Sakura. What is it what drives him? He's already gotten the village respect and started treating him as a hero so what was left for him? Wasn't it his dream to be respected by everyone? Why would he give it away after everything he's accomplished?'' Ino asking herself and Sakura.

''I don't now. Maybe the fact he wants to prove he's the best. That people can do everything as long as they set their mind to it. Or maybe because Sasuke was the first real friend he had.''

''Or maybe. No, just forget about it.'' Ino silently wispered.

''What?'' Sakura wondered what she was saying.

''It could be he doesn't like you anymore. Like he doesn't care about if he dies since he coudn't bring Sasuke back to us. Naruto knew how much he ment to you so he was willing to put his life on the line for you and him since the 2 of you were his only friends. And since you tried to kill Sasuke he might have thought he failed. Like he failed his destiny to make your team back to their old formation again.'' Ino answered.

Sakura looked worried at this revelation. Could Naruto lose his will to live because she considered getting Sasuke back was more important then his life?

''No Ino. I can't lose him. If I do...I don't know what to do anymore.'' Letting the tears flow freely now.

''I want him to survive. To chase his dreams. Everything I can possibly do to help him in his quests. As a friend.'' Sakura answered.

_''Or maybe even more.'' _She thought.

Ino knew she was speaking the truth.

But Ino knew Sakura coudn't take a single word about Naruto and Sasuke and decided to change the subject by making her a bit upset like they did when they were kids.

''So Sai told me the other day you were in a restaurant and not a single man looked at you. Is it because your forehead is bigger then your breasts?''

*End Flashback*

Naruto looked surprised, shocked and was stunned at the spot because of that statement.

''Don't you think you went a bit overboard?'' Wondering how Ino survived an onslaught like that.

''Drastic times call for drastic measures. But you owe me one!'' Still regretting the fact of making Sakura angry so she would forget about him and Sasuke. For some weird reason, an angry Sakura was worse then fighting against an army of corpses.

''I appreciate it. She cares for me, I know. But after retrospect I don't really deserve her friendship either.'' He answered depressed.

''What do you mean? If you mean by not returning Sasuke she could understand.'' Surprised at his words. Ino knew Naruto did everything for Sakura and she was the only one who could make him feel complete.

''It's because I let her believe in a lie that should have never happened. I need to tell her first before I can possibly repair our friendship again.''

_''My ignorance blinded me._'' He thought when he henged as Sasuke and was trying to kiss Sakura after they were put in Team 7.

''You lost me now. What are you saying?'' More confused then ever Ino asked him.

''I need to put something right first. To show the lie I made was worse that she did to me. Then we can talk again face to face.'' Looking to the ground with a face full of regret.

''Oh shit. Ino what time is it?'' He asked in a hurry.

''11.30 am. Why?'' She questioned him.

_''DAMMIT. I was planning on meeting her during her lunch break. I only have about half an hour left. Why is everybody against me seeing Sakura-Chan today?'' _He thought in panic. No matter what happens, he wanted to set things right. Like he should have done in the first place.

''I'm sorry Ino, but I really have to go.'' Running away from her while looking back.

''Wait! What was it you're ashamed of around her?'' Still wondering about his embarresment around Sakura. She knew he'd got hit alot by Sakura if he did something stupid but what was it that made him so nervous all of a sudden?

Ino was determined to get the bottom of Naruto's worries.

End of Chapter 3

Please leave your thoughts and/or comments about this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**A new era in Konoha**

**Chapter 4**

As Sakura was making her way to the hospital lunch room her thoughts on the night before still bugged her.

_''Come on Sakura, keep it together. You've got people who need to be healed right now.''_

Even though she only treated minor injuries her mind was so far off that she would make them look like complicated surgery. Shizune offered her to take the day off but she refused, knowing Naruto woudn't volunteerly show up in the hospital. She wanted to avoid him as much as possible. Her heart was still broken after seeing Naruto walk away with Hinata the night before.

''Sakura-Chan, we need to talk.'' His voice lacking any excitement.

Surprised at the familiar voice she looked up with hesitation.

_''Oh Kami why me? Why now? How does this guy always manage to find me?'' _Sakura wondered.

''Na...Naruto? What are you doing here? You hate being here.'' Wondering the sudden visit at the last place you would see him.

''Can I talk to you? It's important.'' He reacted unphased by her reaction.

''Can't you see I'm taking a break. I soon have to go back to work again.'' Returning the look of ''Not now''.

''Then meet me at the roof after work. I can wait a few hours right now.'' Seeing Naruto like this was confusing to her. He was never the patient one. Always wanted everything to happen now.

_''Oh crap. Come on Sakura think. Got it!'' _She victoriously yelled in her mind.

''Sorry Naruto. I can't come after work. Ino and I had agreed to go shopping after I was'' Before she could finish Naruto interrupted her.

''You don't because I talked to Ino earlier today about you and she never mentioned you and her going somewhere at all.'' Sakura was stunned to say the least at his small outburst.

_''Dammit Pig. What did you tell him? Never mind. Who else can I use for an excuse?'' _Sakura quickly wanted to make up a excuse that prevented her from talking to Naruto.

''Ten-Ten is visiting her family. Shikamaru and Choji are out cloud watching. Hinata is training with Neji and Lee and Guy-Sensei are out training. Kiba and his sister are treathing their dogs who were wounded. Shino and his family are out bughunting and I doubt you have an appoinment with Sai and Kakashi-Sensei alone without including me.'' Immediatly eliminating all the options of using one of their known friends to her advantage.

Feeling worried about his sudden reaction to her. No matter how uninterresting the subject was, Naruto would always let Sakura finish her lines. She lied again hoping he would finally let it lay down.

''I have to work extra shifts due to the injuries everyone recieved. Maybe tomorrow?'' Sakura getting more nervous and actually scared by the second.

''No Sakura. I want to settle this as soon as possible. It's time I paid for my greatest mistake.'' With his eyes staring to the ground.

_''What mistake is he talking about? For making ignoring me during the war? That he killed Sasuke and kept silent about what happened?'' _Questions circling through her head about what he was talking about.

''Just see me whenever your ready after your work.'' Naruto looked at her.

After he said his words he walked the stairs towards the roof. Sakura was still shocked about his straight forwardness towards her. He never pressured her so why now?

''Just go Sakura.'' Her older fellow medic student replied.

''Shizune-Sama?'' Sakura looked at her fellow medic nin.

''I'm sure Tsunade-Sama told him where you were. I was watching your little conversation and he really wants to settle this. He wants to erase the bad history between you two.'' Looking at the younger Medic-nin.

''But he already had moved on with Hinata. How do I possibly stand a change against someone who always respected him and never spoke one ill word towards him. He deserves someone like her and I just wasted all my time chasing a dream that turned into a nightmare.'' Still regretting ignoring Naruto over Sasuke all the time.

''Then why hasn't he called her Hinata-Chan?'' Shizune asked.

Sakura was deep into her thoughts in trying to make a lie she never realised Naruto never added the -Chan like he did with her. What did it mean? Did it mean he sorted things out Hinata's crush on him and started searching for a girl to his tastes?

Naruto required alot of fangirls after the war but he always took them for granted like Sasuke used to do. She remembered during the festival that girls from other villages asked him to dance with them and he gave a soft smile and said no.

''I never had the luck to fall in love with someone due to Tsunade-Sama her constant traveling. Once I thought I'd spotted a cute guy and wanted to know him, we already had to move to the next village due to her gambling debts.'' Still amazed at how her master always took a bet and always manages to lose.

''And I already observed how you handeled your patients and you were never truly focused on your work. That's why I'm giving you the following week off.''

''But whatabout Tsunade...'' Sakura was cut off.

''I think I can work something out. And if not. I just have to grab the sake again.'' Shizune sighed knowing her master would do anything for a sip of alcohol.

''Fine.'' Feeling pressured she sighed to the request. She finished her lunch and went towards the roof where Naruto was.

_''Just what does he have in store now?'' _Were her final words before she took the long and at the moment grueling stairs towards him on the roof.

End of Chapter 4

Just a smaller chapter to build up to the main confrontation.

Please leave a comment or review.


	5. Truth unveiled, in a way

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

A new era in Konoha

Chapter 5

Truth unveiled

''Sakura-Chan, I thought you said you were working.'' Surprisingly looking at her knowing Sakura loves her work.

''Shizune Sama gave me the day off.'' She reluctantly answered.

''Good. Cause I really need to take this off my chest.''

''Do you wanna tell your dating Hinata now?'' Sakura gave him a disappointing look. He really didn't see it though.

''No. I settled things with her last night. We settled our feelings for eachother last night and now we're better friends.''

Sakura wanted to scream in joy that he still was single. She thought he might be here to tell everything that happened to him and Sasuke.

''But that's not what I'm here for. Remember when our team was just formed?'' His attitude switched instantly.

''Yes.'' She answered.

''And when Sasuke was sitting on the bench near the academy with you? And tried to kiss you?''

''WERE YOU SPYING ON US?'' Sakura yelled.

A sudden depression hit Naruto knowing he would have done that in his old prankster days. Just before Sakura raised her arm to punch him, the sight of him being depressed stopped her.

''Sort off. But not in the way you think. Just hear me out. Did you never wondered why Sasuke acted nice to you once and later treated like he used to?''

''But still where are you going with this?'' Wondering all the questions he was asking.

''That time Sasuke complemented your forehead. It was me.''

A strange silence filled the air. Naruto was preparing himself in every way for a Sakura outburst but no mather how long he waited, nothing happened.

''What?'' Was all Sakura could say.

''I henged as Sasuke to get you talk to me.'' He said.

''I made you believe you were special to Sasuke while all the time it was me acting like him.'' He stared at the ground cause of his disgrace.

Sakura coudn't say anything. Her mind shocked by this revelation. All these years she'd spent chasing a guy who always neglected her. That one moment was her one of her biggest leads of love towards the Uchiha.

''Naruto. Why now? Why after all these years? How could you not tell me? For all these years I actually held some hope that it was Sasuke who said those words to me. That he truly felt something for me. And only now to find out it was one of your stupid pranks?'' Sakura enraged by this confession.

''Sakura-Chan. I wanted to know what you thought about me. If I went as myself you would have never said anything to me. By henging into Sasuke I could ask you without even suspecting anything.'' He stared at her face.

''But why? Even if you were henged as Sasuke you should have never tried to kiss me!'' Sakura reacted furiously.

''I know Sakura-Chan. Out of all the things I did, I regret that one the most.'' Bowing his head in shame.

''And now your telling me? If you told me a few hours after that I would have hit you but that was that. You've been keeping this a secret for years?'' She started to cry.

''Yes.'' As much as he wanted to comfort Sakura right now he coudn't do anything now. It's gonna be her desicion to forgive him or not.

''Do you realize how much heartache it would have saved if I knew it was you as him? I thought you changed. I thought we didn't have secrets for eachother anymore!'' Tears kept felling to the ground.

''Then hit me. Take out all your frustration and anger you have from that one lie. I deserve it.'' Closing his eyes and imbracing for impact. A few fearfull seconds felling nothing. He was waiting for the hit of a lifetime but there was nothing but tears dropping to the ground.

''No. As much as I want to, it won't be worth it.'' She stopped sobbing.

''You've changed so much since then. You already paid your sin by enduring all my beatings. Hitting you now won't settle things from all those years ago.'' A strange silence fell between the 2 of them. You could only hear the wind on top of the hospital roof.

''You want to know what happened between Sasuke and me?'' Naruto broke the akward silence.

''Not now. I need time to take this all in first.'' Confused about recent events.

''I understand. Talk to me when your ready. Just send me a note about when or where and we will discuss everything whenever you're ready.''

''But Naruto. How could I...''

''I'll give you all the time you need.'' He looked sad towards her.

''I'll ask Shizune to give you some some days of to think about it.'' Naruto said.

''Shizune Sama already gave me the week off. I just need to think right now.'' She said.

As Naruto was leaving to his home he wondered if he did the right thing.

_''I knew this was gonna get ugly but I needed to do this. I just hope she can forgive me and at least still be friends with her__. But even if she is gonna spend the rest of her life with me, she has the right to know about what happened at the academy. I just hope it doesn't turn out as bad as I hope it will.'' _Naruto thinking before walking towards his appartment.

Meanwhile Sakura was thinking about different things.

_''Where to go from here? Is my trust in Naruto completly shattered or am I actually happy to find out it was him and not Sasuke. __All these years, all of Naruto's sufferings, just because I thought it was Sasuke instead of him. Was I so blind to praises that I just would believe it was Sasuke? __I need someone to talk about this. But if I do woudn't that shatter his trust in me?''_ Sakura was walking towards her home knowing another night of no sleep was coming up.

_End of chapter 5_


End file.
